Transfixed
by The Pirate Tigerlily
Summary: Rosalie & Emmett. Just a take on their feelings for each other. May develop into a true story line. Rated M because if I continue it may be lemony.


**Transfixed**

_A Rosalie and Emmett FanFic_

No Steal No Sue

Now this is my very very first fanfic so please don't flame.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I'll do my best to edit my mistakes out.

Thanks for reading! Love, Tigerlily

Catching sight of him moving through the trees so swiftly after his prey Rosalie's breath caught in her throat. Which was of course ridiculous since she didn't need to breathe. For a man with such a solid build his movements were swift and graceful. Granted he wasn't what the others had expected of her. He was no Edward in looks. He was hers.

He wore his dark curly hair long and pulled back into a ponytail. His shoulders were broad and immensely strong. His eyes were focused on his prey. He was not statuesque, not classical good looks but his powerful nature drew the eye immediately to him and many times captured many people attention even before Rosalie and Edward were even noticed.

Currently he was stalking a large female black bear, which was not unusual for Emmett. It seemed to Rosalie that he would always be drawn to them, the challenge was just too much for him to ignore. She was perched delicately on a tree branch high above the scene of the hunt. Jasper and Alice were off on the other side of the mountain hunting together. Esme and Carlisle stayed home and Bella was trying her best to make peace between Jacob and Edward. This amused Rosalie greatly. Although her feelings had come between them initially, Rosalie greatly respected Edward's feelings. Especially now that he was so happy. She knew that even though Edward would never be close with Jacob he would do his best to please Bella.

She sighed very softly and looked around. There was a small cabin that the four of them were renting just along the creek a ways away from the tree she sat. Knowing Emmett he would camp at here tonight. She snorted a bit and then admitted to herself that she would probably be out here too since a night away from her love kept her on edge. They were both very capable of taking care of themselves but they were still extremely attached to one any other even after all these years. Protective. Protective was the right word, she thought to herself. She would be lost without him. He grounded her.

Watching him move after the bear she realized that he was taking him time, more than likely tempting fate. He was nearly dancing around the poor bear that was still unaware of her approaching death. Rosalie giggled and wished for the billionth time that she had some kind of power. Edward had his mind reading, Alice could see the future, Jasper could change the emotional atmosphere. Rosalie and Emmett were a bit left out of their group. Actually, since Esme had her nurturing nature, Carlisle was just so dedicated to the well being of everyone and Emmett was so strong she was the only one left out. She knew she had her looks. Honestly what good did that do her? Being a vampire lent her plenty of strength but what did she have to call her own besides her looks? You cannot seduce a deer no matter how you strut for it. Ah, well that was just how things were. Emmett finally took down the bear but in his normal disruptive way he gave a low growl first just to get the bear's attention. Just so there was a little bit of a struggle. He snapped her neck and fed quickly now that his game was done. When he was finished he pulled the body to a brush pile and laid her down.

He wandered over towards the tree where Rosalie was "Love have you had your fill for the day?". He had and told him so, she had taken two smaller female deer earlier in the day. She hadn't needed to come on this trip so much as she wanted to spend some time with the others. "Did you want to go back to the cabin and uhm, rest for awhile Rosalie?" she giggled again at this. "Listen bear breath go clean up, I'll be in soon" this made him snort and he nodded and turned towards the cabin.

Before he got too far away she turned toward him and said "Emmett you are my world darling". He turned around and smiled "The sun wouldn't shine without you Rosalie".

She beamed at the comment. Anyone else would call that a cliche but Rosalie and Emmett both knew that their love was still as strong as the first day they fell in love.

Okay not my best writing but I want to set the mood and show that their love is true. Many fanfics I've read make Emmett seem like a toy to Rosalie. Something that is only for now and will be discarded. I hate that idea.

Love, Tigerlily


End file.
